Baka Cold
by Marshall Banana
Summary: Ranma catches a cold and Akane is stuck nursing him. How will she be able to get him to toake his medicine? RA fluff


Baka Cold  
  
By: Byakko of the West  
  
Disclaimer: I must confess...I don't own Ranma *weeps for a total of about 6 seconds*  
  
but that won't stop me from writing about it! Muhahahahaha!!...Ok on to the story...  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
"Ah..ah...AHTCHOU!!!" the Tendo house was filled with a loud ruckus before a loud "honk" was  
  
heard.  
  
With a disapproving frown at the harmless tissue, Ranma Saotome threw it into a near-by   
  
trash can.   
  
"Stupid cold...and it's all because of that kawaii-kune tomboy. Had she not gotten mad again  
  
and threw me into the koi pond, we wouldn't be in this mess!" he exclaimed, falling back   
  
onto his futon with an exasperated sigh.  
  
'And WHY did she throw you into the koi pond?' his inner thought asked.  
  
"..." He only stared straight ahead at the ceiling, his arms going to the back of his head.  
  
'Exactly. If you just learned to shut up once n' awhile you might be able to get a couple   
  
more of those cute smiles outta her and not be malleted all the way to the other side of   
  
Japan!'   
  
By now Ranma wasn't even aware of the figure coming into the room with a tray. He only  
  
saw the beautiful face of his fiancée staring at him with a smile on her lips.  
  
"Ranma!" Akane Tendo shouted in his right ear, earning a shout from the martial artist.  
  
He turned to her as she picked up a bowl of miso soup. "Wadda want?" he snapped at her.  
  
She glared at him for a moment before placing the tray in his lap with the soup on it. "I  
  
just came to give you some supper, baka." she stood up. "The faster you get over this cold  
  
the faster I get to go to the beach. I don't want to be here just as much as you do."  
  
The pig-tailed boy looked at the food suspiciously then to the girl then back at the soup.  
  
"Did you..."  
  
Her aura flared around her. "No! I did not make it Ranma-baka! Kasumi made it before she  
  
left! Jerk!" she shouted before stomping out of the room.  
  
'Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why'd you have to open your big mouth? Now she's even madder  
  
at you then before!' the voice in his head scolded as he took at sip of the broth.  
  
"What is it? 'Yell at Ranma' Day?" he asked to himself before gulping the whole thing.  
  
Then, with a grin, he answered his own question. "With that kawaii-kune tomboy, everyday is  
  
yell at Ranma day" he mused, setting the bowl on the tray and taking a gulp of water.  
  
Sighing, he layed back down and closed his eyes. 'I just wish that one day, all my   
  
'fiancées' -well...maybe not Akane...- would just leave me alone and Ryouga and Kuno and   
  
everyone else could just let us be.' He opened his eyes and glared at the pasty colored   
  
ceiling. "But that would be too much to ask for, now wouldn't it?"  
  
"Maybe you should go see the doctor." Akane said, walking into the room with a smaller   
  
tray. "I think you're going nuts. Talking to yourself is a sure sign of insanity." Moving  
  
the bowl and glass to the side, she placed the smaller one ontop of the larger tray.  
  
"I brought you some cough syrup." She poured a bit into the tablespoon she held. "It'll  
  
stop your coughing and sneezing."  
  
He eyed the spoon, which looked like it was more than a tablespoon to Ranma, then looked up   
  
at his tomboy. "I ain't drinking that." he said, pointing the liquid.  
  
She frowned at him. She was about to shove a handful of insults at him but stopped.   
  
Sighing, she closed her eyes to push away her temper. "I'll make you a deal Ranma." She  
  
looked up at him. "If you take your medicine, I'll give you something else in return."  
  
He watched her closely for a second then the spoon then her again. "What'll you give me?"  
  
She smiled. "It's a surprise. I'm sure you'll like it though." She brought the spoon   
  
closer to his lips, waiting for him to open his mouth.  
  
He thought for a moment before opening his mouth a tiny bit, just enough for the spoon to   
  
fit in.  
  
After swallowing the vile syrup, he looked up at her impatiently. "Well...?"  
  
She smiled a little before moving forward quickly and pressing her lips to his, then brought  
  
them back after what seemed like an eternity not long enough.  
  
Standing up with the trays in hand, she moved for the door when Ranma's voice stopped her.  
  
"Aren't I supposed to take TWO?" he asked, a smile in his voice.  
  
Turning around, she smiled back at him. "It's either two TEAspoons or one TABLEspoon." she  
  
saw him pout at the floor and grinned at him. "But you've got to take it every 6 hours so  
  
I'll bring it back before you go to sleep, alright?"  
  
His head shot up so fast you'd think he got whiplash from it. With a smirk, he nodded.  
  
She winked at him before going to the door and leaving, closing it behind her.  
  
With a content sigh, he fell back onto his futon, a huge smile present on his features.  
  
Licking his lips, he tried to find her taste but to his enormous dismay, all he could taste  
  
was the so-called cherry flavored cough syrup.  
  
"Baka cold..."  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
A/N: Awwww...mindless fluff, just the way I like my stories! ^_^ Anyways, I'm never sure  
  
if I should continue with my stories or not and just leave them as one-shots. And that's  
  
where you come in! PLEASE review! It'll really help me out! thanx much! 


End file.
